There are many forms of grips available on the market today for a wide variety of implements. These implements can range from hammer handles or other hand tools to sports implements like tennis, squash, or racquetball rackets, or golf clubs. While the present invention is particularly suited as a golf club grip and described with reference thereto, it should be immediately apparent that the present invention is not intended to be limited only to golf grips and extends to any sports grip or hand grip for a shock imparting implement.
Originally, golf club grips consisted primarily of a leather wrap around a handle. Later, molded rubber grips became available and are still in wide use today. A recent variation on the molded rubber grip is the concept of using a rubber sleeve or underlisting on the handle with leather or synthetic leather wrap spirally wrapped around the underlisting for a softer hand feel. Grips are made today from a wide variety and combination of materials.
There still exists a need for an improved variable mass grip that imparts or receives shock or force to or from a shock imparting implement that can provide vibration dampening. The grip should provide a firm grasp with little or no slippage, good resistance to torque as well as good shock absorbing qualities. At the same time there is a need to enhance the swing weight control of the implement for a more effective control with that implement. Swing weight control, handle stiffness, flex control, shock absorption are just some of the important factors in improving the impact from the implement. The concept of tailoring a variable mass to the grip provides a user with multiple options on improving one's game in sports, or making work easier with a tool that handles and performs better.
Thus, it is desirable to have a variable mass grip that allows the user to select the right fit and feel for the handle or shaft of a shock imparting implement or tool to meet the needs of the user in a given application.